Darth Aestus
Darth Aestus is one of the Tribunes, and therefore leaders of the Unseen Imperium. She sits as ruler of the organisation by her husband's side, Darth Knoxus. Physical Appearance Darth Aestus is a female Sith Pureblood, with crimson skin and golden eyes. Her hair is black but has started to grey with the passing of the years. She is particularly short and athletic in build, with plenty of scars from many battles covering her skin. Her right arm is completely cybernetic, as is her left hand. Personality Darth Aestus is a relatively quiet person, who keeps to herself a lot of the time. She is known to be stern and serious, some saying it is due to her Jedi upbringing. She does however have the underlaying rage of a sith and lashes out viciously when angered. With time she has become aware of the power of her presence, merely smiling at those who annoy her, knowing that the gesture alone can cause fear in the hearts of many. Rumour has it, that you are at less risk of dying is she attacks you than if she smiles sweetly. She is fiercely loyal and protective of her family, however it has recently been proven that not even those who seem above the law due to her love for them, can be saved from her wrath if their actions harm the overall wellbeing of the Imperium. Early Life Life as a Jedi After the unfortunate passing of her parents in a Jedi attack, she was found by Master Sulvian in the rubble of her family's ship, and was taken to Tython to be raised as a Jedi. Much to the surprise of her teachers, her species bore no effect on her learning, and she was a quick study, sticking to the guidelines and guidance of the Jedi Masters of the temple with ease, even when faced with the weary eyes of those around her, her obvious heritage causeing her to always begin with bad footing every relationship with others in Tython. It wasnt until she had become a Padawan, that the difficulties began. She was taken by Master Sulvian, who had experience teaching another Sith Pureblood, Jedi Knight Ser'kal. And it was the knight who cause Ion'na's resolve to waver for the first time. The meeting of another of her species for the first time, made her not listen and heed the words of the Jedi code, Ser'kal's own trust in the code slipping away. When the Council and Master Sulvian found out of their relationship going beyond what was allowed by the Order, she was found to be pregnant, too far along for the medical droids to agree to terminate it. Once the child was delivered, a girl who they named Nia, the baby was taken away to a different location to be trained in the ways of the Jedi and the Council of Reassignment ensured that Ion'na would not remember the whole affair, stripping the memories and replacing them with her passing her Knight trials. On the other hand, Ser'kal was sent out to the front lines and was thought to die in battle. As time went by, it became clear to the Order that by removing her memories of Nia and Ser'kal, Ion'na had become an exemplary Jedi, quickly forging a name for herself in battle as both a tactician and duelist, teaching two padawans of her own and earning the title of Master. She made a name for herself as a special forces soldier for the Order, with focus on infiltration into sith facilities, using her appearance to her advantage. It was once she took her seat upon the Council of Reassignment that the war in Alderaan broke out and she was deployed there for a longterm mission taking command of the Republic troops there with the title of Battlemaster. Alderaan Dueling Academy After some months had passed from her arrival in Alderaan, Ion'na decided to build a Jedi Dueling Academy, knowing that the extra training would assist those already deployed on the planet and the presence of a specialised school would bring more Jedi to the planet to assist in the war effort. With the assitance of House Organa and the approval of the High Council, she had a old palace refurbished into a learning space for Jedi of all ranks, recruiting her former padawans and students to be teachers in the Academy. It did not take long for the school to gain recognition and have dozens of new inscriptions, both boosting the war efforts against House Thul and the Imperials and reaffirming her possition as a Battlemaster and Jedi of note. Many Jedi questioned her insistence of having the students learn alongside the troops and have them pick up skills in the usage of more mundane weapons, but her unorthodox ways of teaching caught like wildfire amongst the younger Jedi, as they soon realised that not always could one use their saber to solve problems, specially in the more subtle of situations. It was during this effort to integrate Jedi and non force user troops that she became close to the Commander of the Republic troopers stationed with her. Commander Tesi'rian was a human soldier who had helped with the initial assaults to recover the terrain around the Academy to ensure its security, working in close proximity with Ion'na. Without letting anyone know, they married in secret and lived together within an apartment in the Academy. Word reached the Council of Reassignment in the end, of Ion'na's breaking of the code once more, for no matter how cautious she was, it was not enough. And so the Council took matters in their own hands, trying to preserve their heroic Battlemaster, they sought to rid themselves of the Commander, ensuring he fell in battle, and then trying to approach Ion'na to erase her mind once more. The Fall What the Council had not realised is that someone else was working to ensure Ion'na did not loose her memories once more, a young Chiss agent, who discovered the plans of the Council and informed Ion'na. It was too late to save her husband, but it was not too late to avenge his death. Guided by the information given by her newfound chiss ally, she found out that her former Master, Sulvian, was behind the Council finding out. Ion'na gave up all her titles and possitions within the Republic and the Jedi Order, and killed Master Sulvian, burning down the Academy on her enraged path. She followed the Chiss, having him inform her of the location of the nearest Darth and forcing her way to him. After a quick bout, she beat down the Darth and his forces, handing out no lethal blows, dropped her weapons and surrendered, demanding to be taken to Imperial space. Becoming a Sith The Ithorian Circle Loyalty Questioned Apprenticeship Time as an Overseer Lord Trial Creation of the Military Branch The Imperial Directive Becoming a Darth Glassing of Lislow 17 Years a Prisoner The Exile of Darth Grim Rise of the Tribunes The Rebellion of Messorem Death of Jeradon Creation of the Inquisition Leaving the Empire The Unseen Imperium Resurface of Darth Tempus Execution of Lord Aj'wan The Whole Process of Lord Aj'wan's rebelliousness was caught on a holo communication that was broadcasted to the Imperium. ::Official Imperium Holo:: The Holo opens to the sight of Darth Aestus standing in the Crew Deck, the wreck held back by the force fields as her backdrop, her face unemotional. Next to her was a kneeled figure, battered and wounded, his robes ragged and burned, dark hair covering his face slightly Esteemed citizens of the Imperium, I have interrupted your days to deliver a message. Treason is not tolerated, in any capacity. As many of you will have learned by now, yesterday Darth Knoxus gave out punishment for misconduct and rebelliousness to one Lord Aj'wan, an opportunity for redemption was given to the young Lord so as to temper his tendencies. This offer was rejected... The Holo changes and shows the image of a battered and burning Lord Aj'wan attempting to fight his way to his shuttle. He managed to fend off the guards with relative ease, specially taking into account the severe injuries he had suffered earlier. Then a plume of smoke appeared in his way, as Darth Aestus materialised before him. What do you think you are doing? I am leaving, there is nothing left for me here... You are grounded, you cannot leave ....you think that can stop me? You can keep everything, I dont need it, Just let me to my shuttle, and you wont have to deal with me again You cannot run away from problems, just because you have encountered an obstacle you do not have to give up... I WILL leave or die trying Lord Aj'wan ignited his blue saber. With a heavy sigh, Darth Aestus ignited her pair of flaming orange sabers as the young Lord called for all energy he could from around him, his flesh wounds sealing up quickly, his body seemingly coated in electrified energy and charged at her. For a few minutes it seemed that they engaged in a saber fight, Darth Aestus not truly invested in the fight as if waiting for him to get his burst anger out, but then he jumped back and called forth around his remaining hand black lightning. The dark energy swirled around his blade, contrasting with the vibrant blue of the blade, before shooting out towards Darth Aestus, empowered by a raging scream from Lord Aj'wan. The pure form of lightning took Darth Aestus by surprise as it hit her, but within a split second after a pained grunt and being flung back, she flipped in the air and landed atop a shuttle, her eyes now burning with fury. She in turn called forth a wall of crimson flames that surrounded Lord Aj'wan and crept towards him in a burning inferno. The Lord attempted to get out of the ever tightening flaming prison, the crimson fire turned black, clinging to him and burning through his robes and flesh. As he gritted his teeth and tried to contain his pain, Darth Aestus rushed forth, her acrobatic ataru form allowing her to bounce around the injured Lord as she cut with precision through his tendons, so he'd be unable to move. She deignited her blades and hilted them, sighing again. ...You are beyond saving... ..... He remained silent and deffiant. The Holo Once more turned to Darth Aestus and the kneeling Lord Aj'wan. We show mercy and we are repayed with further rebelliousness. Some, Lord Aj'wan included, have thought that our mercy means weakness. Allow me to explain why this is not the case. We are not weak because we allow people the chance to live on and be loyal, we are strong because unlike the Empire, we do not kill off all assets just on the whimsical ideas of sith, we do not enslave people to our will, we allow them to develop and see why our way is a good one. We are strong because we are a group of elite ever training individuals who are not shackled down by old outdated ideals. She paused for a moment and pulled back Lord Aj'wan's head so he'd look at the holo. We are not weak because we give those who, arguably do not deserve it, a second chance, as we can and will be decisive and crush our enemies regardless of who they may be. We just do not think that killing everyone in the Galaxy is the smartest way to move forward, as I am very sure all of you watching will understand. But Lord Aj'wan did not understand the simple concepts of what caring for the people of the Imperium means. She let go of his head. Therefore, for your crimes against the Imperium, your hand in the death of so many which you thought could just be replaced, against the families of those who died under your inexperienced command, your continued defiance and rebellion against the Imperium, attacking a Tribune, and attempt to flee to avoid punishment for your actions, I hereby strip you of everything I have given you. She paused and looked at him. I strip you of your holdings, for them to be distributed within the Imperium; I strip you of your wealth for it to be used to repair your damage, both to our ships and to our people; I strip you of your Lord title, for you are unworthy of it and unprepared; I strip you of your name, for I gave it to you when you were born and are not a worthy carrier for the legacy of the Aleanth and Naccaian; I strip you of your family relations, for someone like you is no son of mine; and finally, I strip you of your life, for I gave it to you, and you have grown ungrateful of it. With that, she ignited her blade and in a swift movement she cut off his head. Darth Aestus paused for a long moment, then finally deignited and cliped the saber back on her belt. No one. No matter who you are, no matter who you think you are, no matter your title, is beyond the laws. Rebelliousness can be forgiven and tempered, there can be redemption. But treason only has one outcome. Death. Good day, and May the Force Make you all Strong. ::Official Imperial Holo Ends:: Powers and Abilities * Master Pyromancer: She is a master in the art of the elemental control of fire through the force. She can shape and conjure flames of many forms and for many destructive purposes. ** Black Flames: She is the only who can conjure black flames in the Imperium. These fires stick to whatever she gazes upon and will continue to burn until she stops them. ** Core Channeling: She can channel the heat of the core of a planet to perform a grand scale ritual that will boil the atmosphere, melting everything enclosed within. * Battlemeditation: She is able to meditate and assist in the accurate prediction of the way a battle will develop, assisting her peers by letting her force presence suggest what the correct actions would be for victory. ** Battlemeditation in motion: A technique developed by Darth Aestus during her 17 year exile in Ryn. This technique allows for her to be focused to meditate during a battle while she fights, no longer requiring to stand still to keep concentration. * Healing Fires: She cna conjure the soothing warmth of fire to assist in rapid healing of wounds. * Ritual warding: She is an expert in warding and ritual protections. She has placed layers of wards all over the Flagship of the Imperium and the land base. * Ataru Master: Albeit knowing the basics of all saber forms, she is primarily an Ataru user. Her many years of experience and training allowing her to be a frighteningly fast and acrobatic Master of the Form. Apprentices Darth Vanus Lord Timiri Lord Cinder Lord Tetsuya Apprentice Kotetsu Apprentice Tasaylé Risto-Fis Apprentice Kahadul Trivia * Aestus means Heat in Latin, referring to her pyromantic powers. * Ion had Nia while she was still a teenager, within the Jedi Temple of Tython. * Her hobbies include Vorn Tiger breeding, gardening and plant pot hurling. * She is a vegetarian, except while she was pregnant with Tex'an, Bion'na, Sakuse and Ats'vara, as their zabrak blood called for a more carnivorous diet. * She is left handed. = Category:Darths Category:Characters